New world
by Selene Aurelius
Summary: The second war is over Harry and his twin sister, the-twins-who-lived, won, Voldemort was dead. But on the battlefield an unknown spell was fired at them and they were send to a world, where they never existed and Voldemort rules.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the story and characters belong to J.K. R.

Summary: The second war is over Harry and his twin sister, the-twins-who-lived, won, Voldemort was dead. But on the battlefield an unknown spell was fired at them and they were send to a world, where they never existed, Voldemort rules and he has a heir- the son of his first General Lucius Malfoy- Draco Malfoy.

**Prologue: **

It was over, they had won. Harry stood on the battlefield, bloody, worn out and tired. But they had won, the second war was finally over. Voldemort was dead. He looked around. Before him was Voldemorts dead body, they had destroyed all the horcruxes and were able to kill him. The whole field was littered with dead bodies. Both from the light and from the dark side.

Harry had seen many of his friends and family fall and die. The first victim of the second war had been his friend Cedric. His godfather followed soon. And now so many were dead- his mentor and surrogate grandfather Albus Dumbledore; his old professors and order members Minerva McGonagall, Mad-eye Moody, Filius Flitwick; their spies in Voldemorts ranks, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy; his friends, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Remus and Tonks, Ron and his grilfriend Ginny Weasley were all dead he could see their bodies from where he stood were near him and his twin sister, who stood beside him. He didn't know were the others were, but hoped they survived. The surviving were heading to the meeting point, some taking the injured with them.

"It's over now, isn't it?" he turned from observing the battlefield and Bellatrix Lestranges body not far from Voldemorts, she had thrown herself into one of the curses they had thrown onto Voldemorts back.

He didn't get an answer, at least not a spoken one. Because beside him stood a Tigersus, a white tiger with equally white wings.

"Seems like the curse wasn't lifted. But we'll find something for you to be turned into your human form again, sis. Don't worry."

Jamie Lilian Potter had been hit by a curse and locked in her animagus form one year ago. They had hoped she would be able to turn back after Voldemorts death but she wasn't.

"I know, you're strong." he said to her, seemingly having understood what she said. Their twin bond had been really helpful in that last year. They had learned that they were able to talk in their minds so they could have conversations, despite her being in the form of a Tigersus.

Tigersi were really rare animagus forms. It was a magical being, therefore able to use wizards spells and curses and their own power of healing. They were highly intelligent and loyal, but they were also fierce fighters. One wouldn't want a Tigersus as an enemy. They were able to sense the intention of the people around them. The known population were five Tigersi worldwide and then one animagus- Jamie Potter.

While they were talking, both bloody and tired ,something moved in the bodies. The person lying there wasn't already dead, but badly injured. He wore a deatheater mask and lifted his head, looking at the twins,standing alone and unguarded. He smiled under the broken mask , lifted his wand and whispered something.

"There will be no more twins, Master is avenged." and he died with a smile ghosting over his lips.

Meanwhile the twins were hit by a violet stream of light, for a moment they glowed and then they disappeared. The people who saw were shocked.

For some days they searched for them, then the world mourned the-twins-who-lived.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but Jamie Potter and the Tigersi are mine

**Chapter 1:**

Albus Dumbledore looked over the assembled Order of the phoenix. Voldemort was on his peek and with him having an heir they had problems keeping up. The citizen of Great Britain were afraid, so the order had no back hold in the public and order members were hunted down pretty fast. Nearly everyone of their supporters had to go into hiding. But now they were standing in the headquarters.

On his left and right stood his Generals, James Potter, Mad-eye moody, Minerva McGonagall and Sirius Black. Because of the danger they were strictly organized. So everyone knew exactly which rank he had and whom to contact should something happen and his alternative should their contact be unreachable and so on.

Lily Snape and Frank and Alice Longbottom looked worn out, they had just arrived from a mission and were tired but healthy which meant much for the order. They only had few people outside of safe homes to be provided with everything they would need.

Suddenly there was a strange violet glowing in the room right behind Severus Snape, who had to hide in headquarters since being outed as a spy. He whirled around drawing his wand in one swift movement as did every other member. They looked with tense faces as the glow became bigger and bigger.

"What the hell is that?"asked Sirius into the silence having fallen over the room.

"I don't know." so even Dumbledore was stranded on this one.

The violet became brighter and then a bloody black haired boy and …..was that a Tigersus? They were so rare no one of them had ever seen one. As the glow faded they waited with baited breath for what would happen, their wands were trained on the new arrivals, weary of the blood.

When the violet vanished the Tigersus sensed them and crouched defensively in front of the boy who trained his wand in their direction, he looked confused. Then he looked over their faces and they saw the shock on his face and then it darkened.

"Am I dead?" he asked in a small voice bringing the attention of the Tigersus on him.

It ears rotated to him and he whispered "look at their faces." Remus Lupin with the fine hearing of a werewolf heard and became confused. _What about our faces? I don't understand. _

When he locked eyes with the Tigersus he recognized a look of sadness in it's face. He decided to speak.

"I can assure you that you are not dead. At least not yet." that brought the animal back into it's defensive stance.

"But how...you're dead." with that all wands were trained on the boy who had spoken. Remus looked closer, under the confused and exhausted look, all the dirt and blood he could see a boy not older than 18, a carbon copy James Potter with the eyes of Lily Snape, Severus' wife.

"What kind of game is this!" the boy was angry now.

That was exactly the moment Moody decided he had enough of the talking and tried to disarm the boy. Instantly a shield appeared around him and the Tigersus and he attacked on his own. He sent some curses and spells at them, through the shield. None of the order members knew such a strong visible shield where you were able to send your own spells through. James Potter assumed it was the Tigersus that held the shield. He had heard about their special magic.

Maybe they were distracted, maybe it was skill but one swift movement had them all wandless and the wands in front of the huge paws of the white tiger.

They stood in shock and fear, that boy had just disarmed a hundred people without leaving his position. But on whose side was he? If he was dark this would be the end of the order of the phoenix. Was he with them they may had a chance to win the war. It wasn't even a war, but more of a Guerrilla war.

"Okay, so who are you? And why did you decide to use the faces of dead people as cover?"

"Dear boy, I assure you these are our real faces. My name is Albus Dumbledore I am the founder and head of the order of the phoenix..."

"I know who Albus Dumbledore is and I know everything about the order of the phoenix. I am the head of it, have been since the death of Dumbledore." he spat.

"I am Albus Dumbledore and I am very alive."

"Dumbledore is dead! I know, because I was there when he was murdered!"

Dumbledore was confused. _Why does he think that I am dead? Is he from the future?_

As if he read his thoughts the boy asked " What date is it?"

"It is the July 25th 1997, year 10 of Voldemorts authority." Lily told him hesitantly. Snape moved his arm around her waist. He was afraid for her well being should she direct the boys anger on herself.

The boy sank to the floor. "Voldemorts authority. Voldemort won." he whispered. The Tigersus moved to comfort him.

"Are you light?" such a bold question could only come from Sirius Black. No one had dared to move and now they were standing there awkwardly while the boy sat there.

He looked up again. " Yeah, I am. Sirius." he said absentmindedly.

Sirius gasped. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

"I believe I know most of you." the boy said.

"Whom do you know, dear." Molly Weasley had taken a liking to the boy despite not knowing him, he looked so lost there sitting with a hand on the shoulder of the Tigersus, lying beside him but still observing them.

"I know you, Molly Weasley. Where are Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie and Arthur?" "They were **exhausted**. Ron and Ginny are back there, **and you forgot Percy**." The twins said.

"Ah, so here you still speak to him." the boy said more to himself then to them, but they understood nonetheless.

"Hi Hermione," he carried on, "Neville, Luna. " He greeted the children standing left from him, he let his gaze wander. "James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin." He nodded towards the Marauders. "Snape, Lily. " he looked at them. "A that's why." he whispered making Lupin wonder what he meant. "Dumbledore, McGonagall, Mad-eye." The three stood directly in the middle. Straight in front of him. "Ah, you must be the Prewetts, the Flitwick-brothers, Aberforth, and Frank and Alice." He greeted all those in the front line. Many stood behind them, that he also knew.

"So dear boy, we know that you know about us but who might you be." Dumbledore took the word.

"My name is Harry. Harry Potter." he looked at the shocked James and everyone followed.

"Potter. By any chance related to our dearest James here." Snape asked.

"Yes, " came the sad answer, "his son."

And then hell broke loose. James sank to his knees, everyone shouted in total disorder. Sirius looked between his best friend and the boy being again protected by the Tigersus, which stood in front of him again, looking directly at James. Lupin was shocked he had seen the resemblance but James didn't have a son!

"And who might be your mother if I may ask?" Dumbledore was curious.

"My mother was Lily Potter, but I can see not in this world." he looked at Snape's arm around his mother.

"It seems there is a lot explaining to do. If you don't mind, please have a seat and may we have our wands back."

Harry nodded and swished his wand and everyone had their respective wand back. Then he stood up and took a seat at the table. The seat beside him was taken by Remus the Tigersus seemed to approve and lay down next to Harry, beside the table. Soon everyone sat again and Dumbledore looked at Harry.

"So Harry, please tell us how you got here and why you are so bloody. Then please tell us about your world. As I believe you are from another dimension. And not just a time traveler."

"Okay here it goes.

"I don't really remember how I got here, I was standing on the battlefield after the war ended – we won, in my world Voldemort is extinguished- then we were engulfed by some violet light and here we are."

"Well that certainly explains the blood." Lupin said.

"So what about you and your familiar?" Black asked.

"She's not my familiar, she's my twin sister." seeing their faces he explained

"We were on a mission for the Order, then Voldemort showed up. Jamie was in her Animagus form and he locked her in that form. We don't know why but since then she wasn't able to change back."

"Tell us about yourself and your sister, will you?"asked Lily, she was still shocked that in another world she had kids with James Potter, the man who had always picked on Severus in school and was always after her skirt.

"What do you want to know?" Jamie lifted her head to look at her mother.

"Well, how old are you? When did...when did your parents die?I guess they are dead. What happened after wards?"

"We are 18, born on July 31st, you...our parents died Halloween, when we were fifteen months old. Ending the first war against Voldemort. After wards we were send to live with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon..."

he didn't get any farther.

"WHAT? They sent you to live with them?" Lily was enraged, she knew what would happen to magical children being sent to that family of magic haters.

Harry could only nod, their live with the Dursleys hadn't been the best. They were living in the cupboard working as personal slaves and Jamie had even been raped by Vernon. Harry was still giving himself the fault, because he couldn't help his little sister, as she was younger than him by five minutes.

Jamie looked sad and down at the floor rolling up, making herself as small as possible. When Lily saw that, she stood up and walked cautiously over to her. She knelt beside her and hesitantly started to stroke her fur. "Poor girl, what did they do to you?" she whispered more to herself. Slowly the tigress unfurled.

At the table Dumbledore had taken control of the conversation again.

"What do you mean by first war ending?" he was curious whether Voldemort could be stopped.

"When he tried to kill us he couldn't. The curse rebounded hitting him, ripping him from his body. Therefore ending the first war. He was resurrected nearly fourteen years later and the second war started to its fullest three years after. Now he is finally dead."

"But then you must be able to finish him off." Moody said.

"That is possible." Harry replied tensely. He had to pay much the first time, he really didn't want to do it again. "But we have to observe first, so many things are different here it could be the same with Old Voldies immortality."

"Well now that that is cleared we should all head to bed." Dumbledore said joyously.

Molly and Lily showed the twins a room directly beside Severus' and Lily's room- Harry believed they didn't trust them and Snape and Lily were capable wizards and Snape had a rather light sleep from his years of spying.

The room was nice ,a bit bare, but they had worse at the Dursley's. There was a nice king-size four poster bed , with red hangings. The floor was of dark wood and there was a cupboard for their clothes and a desk. Before Harry could do anything the tigress had jumped onto the bed and rolled up on one side leaving half for Harry. He chuckled but took off the bloody clothes and went to bed. Before he fell asleep he whispered in the tigress' ear."Now we have a new chance to find love and get to know our parents. May be we are able to change you back."

The tigress purred and they both fell asleep, a small smile visible on Harry's face, for the first time since having been put on the doorstep off the Dursleys.


	3. Chapter 3

**New World**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

HPHPHPHPHP

Harry woke early the next morning, before dawn like he was used to from their time with the Dursleys. Jamie was still asleep. Ever since being turned into a Tigersus she was sleeping more and more.

Their room had a bathroom, so he went for a shower. When he came out, clad in only a towel he found his moth- Lily in the room.

"I brought clothes for you. I know you only have those bloody rags you wore yesterday."

When Harry only looked at her she started squirming.

"They are from Severus. He never wore them before, so I thought..."

"Thank you." she stopped when Harry interrupted her.

She looked into his eyes and saw that he was sincere and she couldn't help herself and moved to hug him. At first Harry tensed, but then he relaxed into the arms of his mother-who-wasn't-in-this-world. They stood there, Harry's head on her shoulder. From there he looked directly into the eyes of Jamie who had woken still lying on the bed, he smiled when he saw her cat grin and closed his eyes. It felt good having his mother hug him.

´It's nice to see you so happy.´he heard in his mind from his sister. ´I think you're happy, too. Aren't you?`he answered equally in his head.

´Yeah, it felt nice when she cuddled me yesterday.´

´She's a good mum. Even if we don't exist in this realm. I feel like she could be a mother of us.´

Harry moved out of her arms, took the clothes and headed for the bathroom to change. Lily blushed when she realized she had hugged a nearly naked – I mean he wore a towel- gorgeous young man. He could be her son! For god's sake, he was her son! It felt good to think like that and she had to admit he had a pretty toned body. She shook her head to clear it and sat on the bed and stroked the tigress' head.

"Hey Jamie, it's a pity you can't answer me, but you know I always wanted to have a little daughter. How I wish I could hear your voice." she sighed.

´May be you can.´Lily jumped when she heard the soft voice of a girl in her head. "Jamie?" ´Yes?´

"Thank you. Is it possible for you to do that all the time?" ´No, it is hard to talk to anyone but Harry like this because we share a twin bond. But you wanted to hear my voice so I thought I could do it only once. It's draining me so I'll stop now.´

"thank you, Jamie." she embraced the huge Tigersus hiding her head in her neck and stroking her wings, causing Jamie to purr.

That was how Harry found them when he emerged from the bathroom.

"I was wondering why you were up so early ." Harry asked when they headed for the kitchen to fetch some breakfast. "I don't know if I should tell you this..." Lily had a pensive look on her face but then she started talking. "Severus still has nightmares and flashbacks of his time as a spy and I couldn't go back to sleep after he fell asleep again."

"That's not a bad thing, we had a difficult time, too. Still have, don't know, last night was fine." Harry said the truth he had no nightmares last night and the bond showed nothing from Jamie, they got a full nights sleep, which they didn't get often.

Lily smiled at them, she already loved both. She always wanted kids but with the war and Severus' position as a spy they didn't want to risk it and decided to wait. But then she was hit by a curse of Voldemort and couldn't carry a baby anymore. The young twins arrival had awoken her mother instincts, she felt a need to love and protect them.

While she was lost in thoughts Harry and Jamie had a conversation on their own.

´I don't want to go into war again, but I feel the need to help them.´ Harry was undecided whether to help them or stay neutral this time.

´You always had a hero complex.´his sister joked but then turned serious. ´Me too, bro. I think Lily already started to love us. And we can make everything change, so many of our old friends are still alive here.´ Jamie, too, had enough of war and fighting, but she wanted to keep the people she cared for alive and saw this as her second chance to do so after she failed the first time.

´I agree. So it's decided. We'll help them.´

Arriving in the kitchen they found Molly Weasley already cooking. Lily immediately went to help her and Jamie lay down under the table leaving Harry to stand in the door.

"Can I help you, Mrs Weasley? He asked.

"Call me Molly, dear. Would you please set the table? We have everything else under control."

He nodded and soon the three of them were eating- Harry feeding Jamie beacon and sausages- when the rest of the order slowly trickled in. Suddenly Molly jumped up. "Oh dear." She went into the storage room and a few minutes later she emerged with a bloody steak cut into peaces and put the plate in front of Jamie. "Here dear, you need some breakfast, too."

"Thanks Molly." Harry answered for his twin who had already started eating.

Dumbledore arrived late for breakfast, he hadn't been able to sleep for a long time last night, thinking on how to get the new arrivals to fight for them. It was easy to manipulate the order but those two were enigma, he couldn't know how they would react and he couldn't risk to loose them. They would be their win or their downfall.

He had to talk to Moody about that. By the time Dumbledore finished eating only he and Moody were left in the kitchen, the order members busy with other things.

Harry in the meantime had been cornered by James and Sirius as he walked through the hideout, which he recognized as one of the Potter manors.

Jamie and he had been staying here for a few weeks after coming of age. He could smack himself that he didn't immediately recognized it but put it on the stress.

The three of them were sitting in one of the private sitting rooms only Potters could access, Harry had been able to go in alone, unlike Sirius who had to be taken by James, showing that he was indeed a Potter. The family tree there now displayed his name as the heir.

"So Harry..."the situation was awkward. Harry didn't know what to say and his father and godfather seemed to only have planned how to get him into the room. After a few minutes of awkward silence Harry decided to speak. "So Prongs, Padfoot what can I do for you?" he asked politely.

"Hey, how did you know our nicknames? Only Marauders know!" Sirius had jumped from his place on the sofa.

"Oh,I know your names and I know of your animagus forms, that's what you called are after."

James jumped up, too. His mouth hanging open in shock and surprise.

Harry pulled a to them familiar paper from a hidden pocket.

" I solemnly swear I am up to no good." the Marauders map activated and Harry saw the familiar corridors of Hogwarts. In the Great hall sat a figure labeled as Voldemort.

" So Hogwarts is where Voldemort reigns from." it was not a question.

"Yes." said James, "How did you get the map, it was taken by Filch in our sixth year and destroyed in the final battle.

The three sat around the map looking at the names of Death eaters moving around there.

"That will give us an advantage."

After watching for some time Sirius took the word again.

"So Prongslet. Made us proud? Pulling pranks and stuff?" "Sure have." and so Harry launched into the stories of pulling pranks and his part in the Joke shop of the Weasley twins. Jamie and he were close to them, seeing as they were both twins and some things only twins could understand.

At the same time Jamie strolled through the headquarter and came back to the kitchen door. Her fine cat hearing let her hear what was spoken inside and she was surprised when she recognized the voices of Mad-eye and Dumbledore. She hid herself and listened to what was said when her brothers name fell.

"Harry Potter and that twin of him have to destroy Voldemort for us. They have done it before." Dumbledore's voice said emotionless.

"And when they did the dirty work for us, we can just dispose of them as they don't belong in this dimension anyway." Moody's voice carried anticipation.

Jamie's cat face darkened as much as a cat's face could possibly darken and she left silently. She had to get away before she was noticed and said or did something stupid. She would tell her brother, then they would think about what to do. But Jamie was now determined to see whether Voldemort really was the bad one in this or Dumbledore. She had always been the darker twin. Maybe that was the reason why she was only locked in to her animagus form with full access to her magic.

The two Marauders and Harry looked up when the door opened and the angry Tigersus entered. Sirius and James watched in awe as the expressions on Harry's face changed until they stopped at an angry frown.

The tigress then nodded and his face changed into a sad resignation. They had to get out of there and clear their heads. They had to think how to proceed.

Without a word to their father and godfather they were out of the room and raced to the backdoor.

When Harry arrived there his twin was already waiting impatiently. He climbed onto her back and they raced across the grounds. As soon as they were out of the wards Jamie stretched her wings and flew in the direction of Hogwarts. She landed a few kilometers away from the wards around Hogwarts and Harry climbed from her back. She went on her way after he told her to be careful and to stay in contact. Jamie would look at Hogwarts, whereas he would cover Hogsmead and then move on to other wizard towns.

As she walked on she heard the soft pop of an apparation behind her. She shuddered as she felt the wards on her fur. Strolling through the forbidden forest she saw it was exactly as she remembered it. Suddenly she heard a noise. Voices! She sprang forward deeper into the forest when pain exploded in her flank, paralyzed she fell to the floor onto her side. Some twigs broke under the weight of someone approaching. Her instincts screamed at her, but she couldn't move. She found herself panicking, listening to the men talking though. "Merlin. That is a Tigersus. Do you know how rare they are?"

"Let's take it to the Dark Lord. He'll want it."

Her limb body was lifted and she regained enough control of her head to snap at the Death Eater walking in front of her. When she caught his cloak she fell to the floor again and the ruined cloth wrapped around her head. She calmed down fast after that. Dark was good, dark was safe.

She listened as the floor under the shoes of the Death Eaters changed and a door opened, then she was put down carefully. She lay totally still curious about what would happen. She lay there until suddenly the pain in her flank exploded again, worse than before. She started snapping and scratching everywhere she could reach, trying to get who was causing her pain. Then a hand stroked her neck, a soft voice mumbling calming words. She couldn't reach him as he was sitting on her shoulder and she slowly relaxed, concentrating on the words. "Shh, beautiful, it's over soon. Brave girl, shh."

The pain lessened and she lay limply, savoring the the soft strokes on her neck and shoulder.

"Get her to my rooms."the calming voice said as Jamie fell asleep, being lulled in by the strokes and words. So she didn't feel it when they moved her.

Draco Malfoy, the heir of Lord Voldemort was happy. He was really happy, there was a rare Tigersus sleeping in his rooms, hurt but it would get better soon. Maybe that beautiful cat could become his familiar. That was what he wanted to ask his mentor and surrogate Uncle about. He swept into the room, his cloak swishing behind him and bowed to the figure on the throne.

"My Lord, I came to inform you of the finding of a white Tigersus in the forest. It was injured, but has been treated and is now sleeping in my rooms. I'd like to nurse it back to it's full strength and I ask for your permission to keep it as my familiar."

The figure on the throne rose and when the light coming from one of the windows fell on him you could only describe the Dark Lord as attractive. He had dark brown hair, which was nearly black, pale skin, but not sickly so and looked no day older than 20. The only thing one may find scary were the bright crimson red eyes. "A Tigersus," his voice was as smooth as silk, "Very well. You may keep it, but something as big and magical as a Tigersus has to be trained and properly disciplined. You will train it with me."

"Of course, my Lord. Thank you." Draco bowed and left after a dismissive sign, he had a Tigersus to care about.

Jamie felt good, as if she had gotten a good nights sleep. She was lying on a warm and soft bed and someone stroked her ears at her favorite spot. Wait! Someone stroked her ears! The events of the day before rushed back to her. Dumbledore's betrayal, going to Hogwarts, being injured by Death Eaters and being brought into the castle. Her human mind screamed at her to panic, to hide, there was a male intruding her personal space. But her animal side told her that she was safe, that this human would protect her. Her animal side won, it did it more often lately, probably because of staying in that body for so long. She purred, leaning in to the touch, then slowly opening her eyes.

She was lying on her side on a huge pillow, she looked onto a huge black four poster bed, with emerald hangings and a silver carpet. Typical, things would have Slytherin colors being owned by the heir of Slytherin.

She turned her head and sky blue met grey. She tensed and jumped up away from Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy stood tensely at being faced with a scared tigress. She started pacing, eyes never leaving him, ready to jump should he make a sudden movement. After some time she stopped, they looked at each other, slowly some of the tension left her body and Draco allowed himself to let out a breath he didn't realize he had held.

He took a hesitant step forward, instantly the tigress' eyes were on him again, having looked around the room and she tensed again. He stopped.

"Good girl. I won't hurt you. It's okay. I won't even come near you if you don't want me to." with that he sat in an armchair and grabbed a book from the side-table, pretending to read while secretly watching the large cat.

He lost count of time, but then the tigress moved towards him and slowly started sniffing him before pushing her head under his hand, causing him to smile.

Jamie liked that human, she was sure it was Draco Malfoy, but he seemed nice enough and to always find her favorite spots. _Mmmh, right there!_ She started purring. Her flank was healed, maybe a bit rest and no high jumping or much straining, then she would be fit to do anything a Tigersus wanted to do. "I'll need to train you soon. But that won't be a problem, won't it?" She looked at him, cocking her head and Malfoy got the feeling she understood him perfectly.

"First you'll need a name." he pondered for a moment. "Got a suggestion?" looking at her he had to restrain himself from cooing, her head was cocked extremly cute.

"I'd like to call you Demona, Mona for short." She licked his hand. "Like it? Okay from now on you are Mona."

Just then a house-elf appeared, startling Tigersus and human alike.

"Master whishes to see Master Draco Malfoy Sir and Tigersus in his chambers." it squealed and disappeared.

"Alright let's go, Mona. Time to meet the Dark Lord.", he put a diamond collar around her head and walked out, Tigersus at his heels.

Jamie recognized the door Draco knocked on to be directly beside the entry towards the chamber of secrets, there was a second entry that they knew of.

"Come in Draco." came the response from inside. Draco took a deep breath and opened the door.

Jamie followed and found the young looking Dark Lord sitting in an armchair in a comfortable looking room.

_Not quite like I remember him, more like Tom._ Jamie thought. _Looks quite good, but he has nothing on Draco. Shit, where did that come from? _

"So that is the infamous Tigersus. A beautiful thing, Draco. Does she listen to you?"

"I didn't really had a chance to test it, but she seems to be used to humans by the way she reacts to me."

"Let's try then, call her to you."

Draco went a few feet away from her.

"Mona, come here girl." Demona only blinked at him. _Do I look like a bloody dog to you?_

"Maybe you need to be a bit stricter." the Dark Lord conjured a whip. "Try this."

Draco looked shocked. "NO!" he said vehemently. He wouldn't ever hit such a beautiful creature.

"You would to well to remember your superiors. Maybe I was a bit too lash with you." Voldemort hissed and slashed the whip at Draco's head, who went to the floor, holding his now bleeding cheek. He stood slowly and shakily, one hand still on his cheek, the tigress growled and stalked towards the dark wizard.

Draco quickly grabbed her collar as she tried to walk pass him and surprisingly she simply stopped.

When the Dark Lord tried to curse the younger, banishing the whip in favor for his wand, a shield suddenly blocked what surely had been the cruciatus curse.

"Impossible." Draco whispered. "Nothing can block an unforgivable."

"It's the Tigersus magic. It's stronger than anyone ever imagined." Voldemort found his voice again. Having lost it along with his anger at the display of power.

"You need to train her, Draco. With her magic we'll stop Dumbledork. He won't ruin children's lives ever again."

Jamie listened interested. It seemed that Voldemort wasn't as evil as he was made to be. Dark, definitely, not nice towards muggles and animals, sure, but not truly evil and soulless.

Then she realized another thing; she would protect Draco with her life. "Demona, would you please come here for a moment." the Dark Lords voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked at him suspiciously but went over. _Now that's a polite one._ Draco grinned. "So asking nicely does the trick. She was definitely in human care before." He watched amused as the ´evil dark Lord´stretched a purring tigress' ear.

_I wish I could understand her to ask her nicely, whether she would help us or not._

Surprisingly Jamie was able to hear that thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

by Uchihaheir

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Jamie

* * *

She had been here for three days now. She had to inform Harry of her findings. Being the well disciplined familiar of the Dark Heir had it's peeks, she was at every meeting, lying at Draco's feet getting her head scratched by him, his father, surprisingly by Bellatrix Lestrange and the Dark Lord himself had taken a liking to her. They were not evil, the lot of them was dark, yes, maybe not totally sane, but none was evil.

Dumbledore seemed to be the one that ruined their lives, Bellatrix was now infertile, thanks to him and it had robbed her of her sanity. His prejudices against the dark arts were followed by many light wizards and it brought the near extinction of them. But as Jamie learned magic was only magic. It was the intend that made a spell evil, you could kill with a well placed Wingardium Leviosa and put an injured animal out of their misery with an Avada Kedavra. The only difference was, that the dark arts pulled their power from the inside, the emotions, that's why people got addicted to it, it was an awesome feeling, if you believed Bellatrix. Light magic pulled it's power from the outside, which was why Hogwarts had been an ideal school for children, because it had a high portion of free magic.

Jamie had tried to contact Harry from inside the wards, but Voldemort had added stronger ones and the distance was to big to get a clear sound. All she could do was locate him and send feelings, so he knew she was okay.

The surprising fact she noticed when she meditated one night, was a bond she now shared with Draco, it had been there since the night she swore to protect him. Honestly she believed it was because of that, but Harry would have to make sure of that, as she had problems researching things, obviously.

She got his thoughts quite often, but had yet to try and contact him through it.

She sat in front of the entrance door of Hogwarts waiting for some Death Eater to open it, if Harry was back with Dumbledork he had to get the bloody hell out of there. As she slipped out, she heard Dracos voice calling her to stop, but she didn't listen as she streched her folded wings and took off in direction of the forbidden forest. Seeing Draco run across the ground she contemplated whether to stop, but decided that Harry was more important now. She would come back in a few.


	5. Chapter 5

New World

chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter, but I wish I would

Draco searched for his familiar, he already looked in the dungeons and was on his way to search the upper levels when he saw her heading outside through the door a Death Eater just opened. He ran to the door and arrived just in time to see Demona taking off, heading for the forbidden forest.

"Dem, stop now!" he called after her. "Please, come back here!" he started crying. He didn't want his familiar to go. He liked her, she was the only one he could truly talk to, who didn't criticized him for showing emotions. He stopped when she vanished in the tree tops.

He noticed something wet on his cheeks and then realized that it was tears. He sat under a tree and waited, he hoped she would come back.

Demona in meanwhile left the grounds, once she was out of the wards she tried to contact Harry.

_'Harry?Are you there?'_ she had to get him out of Dumbledores grip. And was relieved when she got immediate answer. '_'Jamie? Are you okay? What happened? I was so worried when I couldn't reach you. I figured it was the wards on Hogwarts.' _

_'Yeah, we can talk later. You have to get out of Dumbledores lair. He is the true evil one in this. Come to Hogwarts. I'll explain later.'_

She had to wait a few minutes before her twin stood before her.

"I'm so glad that you are save, Jamie. What happened?" Harry asked once he reached her.

_'I was caught on my way in. I was injured and then healed by Draco of all people. He kept me as his familiar. Don't worry, he is nice.' _she quickly told him, when she saw Harry's face. He was pretty protective of his _little _sister. True she was the younger twin, but still.

_'Well I was allowed in to the meetings, since I am the familiar of the Dark Heir. Yes, he is Tom's heir. But what I learned was... you could call it interesting. It wasn't _ _Voldemort who destroyed their lives as Dumbledore says. Dumbledore destroyed the lives of every single dark family, because he believes that dark magic should be extinguished. He manipulates the people on his side. He is a Light Lord.'_

Harry sighed. That sounded like what he heard in Knockturn alley. "And now?"

_'Come with me.'_

"Lead the way."

He got on her back and she took off. Harry felt the tingle of the wards, when they crossed them.

Draco looked up when the alarm sounded. Something had crossed the wards and it wasn't an animal. He feared that Demona was just sent from her master to get him in. Then he sat in the back watching the Death Eaters starting to arrive on the grounds and as a shadow appeared in the tree tops.

He was sad to see his Demona with a young man on her back. Immediately they were surrounded and the wand of the young man was taken from him. He was thrown to his knees and a wand at his neck. Dolohov tried to curse him, but the Tigersus chose that moment to attack and defend her master. "I want to talk to Voldemort. Take me to him."

He was yanked up and brought into the castle.

The Tigersus was left behind and soon her eyes fell on the Dark Prince.

She got on her belly and tried to show him that she wouldn't attack. She stopped next to him and and just lay there, waiting for him to start talking.

"What do you want here? Go to your master."

She whimpered.

_'Draco. ' _he jerked. Looking for the voice. _'It's me, you call me Demona.'_

He looked at the Tigersus beside him.

_'Please listen to me. My name is Jamie Helene Potter. That man you just called my master is my twin brother. I am an animagus, caught in my form. I am from another dimension.'_

Draco looked as if he would interrupt.

_'Please let me finish. In my world Lord Voldemort was the bad guy and in the war he was after us. My brother and I killed him and on the battlefield we were hit by some curse and sent here. And now I learned that Dumbledore was the bad guy and decided to get my brother here. He needs to be save from Dumbledork. _

_'It was Voldemort's curse that locked me in this form, but I can mind talk to people. Especially my brother.'_

Draco was silent for a long time, then he got up. "Dem...Jamie. Come, we need to tell this to the Dark Lord." with that he strode to the castle.

_'You believe me? No questions asked?'_ That Jamie was shocked was a understatement.

"Yes,because I trust you. No questions asked. Now come and I promise to try to enable you to return to your human form."

So they strode into the Great Hall side by side and went up to Voldemort, who had Harry sitting on his knees in front of him. Just telling him their story in more extend than he did Dumbledore.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As mentioned before I don't own Harry Potter nor is my name J.K. Rowling

Chapter 5

Draco bowed as did Jamie and they took their place at Voldemorts side.

"Draco, what is it you think of this?"

" I believe them. They are from another dimension and they realised what is the truth in this dimension. I think they can help us. First they were inside the headquarters and second they know how you were destroyed in there world so maybe they can help prevent that in this world.

And I like them."

He grinned when he said the last thing.

"_He knows everything now Harry. I think I am falling." _That decided everything for Harry.

He would help in this regime he would make the wizarding world a better place.

"My Lord, getting inside the headquarters of the Order will be no problem. It is one of our family homes and therefore it isn't possible to keep us out. Even a Fidelius wouldn't work. The Potters are not as suspicious a family as the Blacks. They would have never thought they needed to be save from members of their own family. Also I think there are Order members that could be swayed to our side."

Now he had the Dark Lords attention.

"Do what you think is best to sway them away. You have a month to make progress. Then we'll plan an attack."

That was met with cheers from the surrounding inner circle.

"Dismissed."

Everyone left and Draco sent Jamie to catch up with her brother and stayed behind.

"My Lord, " he began when everyone had left the room.

"I am able to talk telepatically to Jamie and she revealed her true form. She is Harrys twin sister and your self in their world cursed her in her animagus form and now she is unable to turn back. I would like to ask if you were inclined to help her."

"My apprentice, you like her as more than just your familiar, don't you?"

The blush told him what he needed to know.

"Very well I will help. But you better research too." With that he was dismissed.

With a grin Draco decided to look for his Jamie and to begin the process of getting along with her brother.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: same procedure as every chapter, James

Time went by fast and Draco had developed a deep friendship with Harry and enjoyed his company but he loved Jamie and couldn't wait to change her back as he thought he found a solution.

But the friendship between Harry and Draco wasn't the most surprising fact, it was the fact that Harry and the Dark Lord became even more than friends. Harry was the new Dark Consort and everyone knew now to knock before walking in to the throne room after some walked in on the two of them.

Draco blushed even today when he remembered the scene of his best friend writhing under his adopted Uncle.

Now he was knocking on the door to the Lords personal chambers waiting to be let in lest he repeated that faux-pas.

He was let in by a dishevelled looking Harry and was glad he waited.

He hugged his Uncle no need for formalities and declared once he sat "I think I found a way return Jamie to her human form." and as soon as he had said that his arms were full of Harry.

They spent some time discussing everything and agreed to talk to Jamie and then do it on the next full moon.

Draco would never forget the moment he was able to see Jamie human for the first time her clothes looked disgustingly like those of the Order and he reminded himself that in an other world she was in the Order.

She was beautiful with her long copper red hair and those huge green eyes he loved on her animagus form, her skin was pale but not unhealthy so. She was perfection and he fell in love with her even more but she would never love him back, would she?

Jamie looked at her twin for the first time in years as a human and at the same time both of them moved to hug the other. After their reunion she tuned to her brother-in-law and bowed. "My Lord."

He moved to hug her surprised form. "No formalities between us you are family." she smiled and hugged him back.

Then she turned to her Master, her friend, the one she loved and stopped dead in her track once her eyes fell on him for the first time since she was human again. She found him handsome in her Tigersus form but her eyes were better in her human form and he was drop dead gorgeous. Her breath stocked and she knew Harry had noticed.

She slowly moved closer unsure of how to behave and hugged him, too. She was happy when his arms wrapped tightly around her pulling her closer to him.

Days later they sat under the same tree where she had first told him about her when he suddenly -totally unexpected to her but nobody else- kissed her. She melted into the kiss after a frozen second and opened her mouth when he asked for entrance. After breathing became a necessity they broke contact. "Jamie,I love you. Will you be my girl?" he asked her looking unsure of himself.

She was too happy to speak so she just nodded and kissed him again. It was more heated than the last and both were just happy to be together.

Winning had been easier than she expected thought Jamie thinking back on the war. They had been able to convince their parents and many of their friends to Voldemorts side and the so weakened Dumbledore stood no chance. He was killed by poison in his Lemon drops and just like that the war was over. The four leaders of the Dark had let their side to victory. She and Harry had found a family and happiness and peace. She smiled as Draco joined her at the window kissing her temple and moving his hands over her pregnant form stopping to wrap their hands over her belly both felt the baby kicking. Yes, they were finally happy.


End file.
